McFist/References
*It is seen in "Last Stall on the Left" and "Randy Cunningham: 13th Century Ninja" that the brain in his wrist can control his right arm. *He states that he likes watching Heidi's Gossip Reports because she always has the details. (He was seen watching them in "Gossip Boy" and "Night of the Living McFizzles"). *He owns a painting that looks very much like Grant Wood's "American Gothic"; behind that painting is his safe. *The brain in his left arm is actually a monkey brain. *He is dressed in a Santa Claus costume for his Christmas party in "Silent Punch, Deadly Punch." *He buys Howard's father's company in "Silent Punch, Deadly Punch." **Later, he temporarily hires Mort to build robots for him when Viceroy's creations keep getting defeated. *He values Marci more than anything in the world, as revealed in "Night of the Living McFizzles," and in "Rise of the Planet of the Robo-Apes," he is even willing to work with the Ninja, whom he hates, to save her. *He used to go to Norrisville High in 1985 as revealed in "Secret Stache." His age and grade during that year is unknown. **He was also the founding father of the Norrisville High Mustache Society. *No one in Norrisville has actually noticed that McFist is a villain yet. **The only people who know ''about his being a villain so far, besides Marci and Viceroy, are Randy (who ''is ''the Norrisville Ninja) and Howard. **In "McOne Armed and Dangerous," Randy reveals McFist's treachery to the public, causing the town to boycott McFist Industries. However, when McFist gets stanked and attacks the Ninja, Randy realizes that he was wrong, and ends up telling everyone that there was a misunderstanding. *It's rare for him to have an indoor voice because he yells a lot. *How McFist met the Sorcerer or came to hate the Ninja is unknown. *Hannibal has coulrophobia, the fear of clowns, as seen in "McFear Factor." *For how many times McFist has seen Howard, which is more than seeing Randy outsite the suit, he hasn't gotten suspicious of him. **However, when he sees Howard bossing fellow employees in "McSatchlé," he says that Howard reminded him of himself, calling him "young Hannibal." *He is similar to Lex Luthor in the DC comics. They are both rich and powerful business men, they practically own everything in their respective cities, and they secretly plot to destroy their respective enemies. *In "Let the Wonk One In," he is revealed to be creeped out by novelty Halloween music. *He is left-handed, as seen in "Randy Cunningham's Day Off." *The voice of McFist, John DiMaggio, is also the voice of Drakken, the main villain from Kim Possible, as well as Jake the Dog from ''Adventure Time and Bender from Futurama. *Despite being one of the three main villains of the series, McFist has appeared in only 64 of the 100 episodes, appearing without Viceroy only once. *Despite his calling Marci his wife, neither of them are ever seen wearing wedding rings. *His safe combination is 46234414. Category:Character Trivias Category:Villains Category:Hannibal McFist Information Category:References